


Irritation

by Fangirl_on_a_bicycle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lapis is kind of a jerk but Peridot likes it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Submissive Peridot, Vaginal Fingering, completely consensual but probably not well-negotiated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle
Summary: Peridot aggravates Lapis enough to provoke her into doing something about it.





	Irritation

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I just wanted to write a fic about Peridot getting spanked, with orgasms, and not a human au--and it turned into a story that's about Lapis, too.
> 
> Like I say in the tags, this is a completely consensual thing, but they're probably not having the kind of conversations about it that you should have in real life.
> 
> Thanks to TuskedLioness here on ao3 for beta-ing!

Peridot was being annoying.

She wanted Lapis’s attention over and over for trivial things. She wouldn’t stop talking. She kept asking questions. Lapis, what do you think of this meep morp? Lapis, do you think we should water the plants today? Lapis, did you see the funny thing Pumpkin did?

But Lapis knew the difference. She saw the little glances Peridot was giving her, how much she was fidgeting, the way she was constantly approaching the edge of Lapis’s personal space before moving away again.

If Lapis said, “Leave me alone,” Peridot would. She’d wilt a little, but she’d stop talking and stay out of Lapis’s way.

But Lapis didn’t. She pretended nothing was unusual. And she watched Peridot get more and more jumpy, as she waited for Lapis to either to tell her to stop, or do something about it.

Letting Peridot wind herself up and pretending not to notice was part of the game, though. Lapis hid a sharp smile behind her usual apathy, and sat on the couch to read another comic book of Amethyst’s.

Did Peridot tell Amethyst that they did this?

Peridot was right at Lapis’s elbow.

“Lapis? Did you maybe want to watch--”

But Peridot didn’t get to finish the sentence. Lapis had dropped the comic, grabbed Peridot’s nearest arm with one hand, and pulled her face-down across her lap in one movement.

“Hey! What are you doing?”

“You’re an annoying little shit, did you know that?”

“Let me go!” Peridot kicked and twisted and tried to jerk her arm out of Lapis’s hand--but not very much. Matter of fact, to an uninvolved bystander, it would look a bit more like Peridot wiggling her butt. Peridot had zero subtlety.

 _Smack!_ Lapis’s right hand landed on her butt. Not too hard. Just enough to sting.

“Ah! What was that for?”

Lapis smacked the other side. “You’re such a brat.” _Smack!_ “You’ve been annoying me all day.” _Smack!_ “And you’ve been doing it on purpose!”

“No I haven’t!”

“Yes-” _Smack!_ “-you-” _Smack!_ “-have!” _Smack!_

Peridot reached back her other hand as though to stop her, but Lapis grabbed it and then held both of Peridot’s small wrists in one hand. Perfect.

“Phase your clothes off.”

“No!”

 _Smack!_ “Do it, or I’ll stop.”

Peridot’s face was away from her, and she could feel her hesitate just a moment before there was a flash of light and Peridot was naked.

“Better.” She rubbed her hands over Peridot’s bare ass, already a brighter green.

Just as Peridot seemed to relax, Lapis started up again. _Smack! Smack!_ It sounded and felt much better without her uniform in the way. Peridot yelped and wiggled and pulled at her hands as Lapis kept going. Lapis could never tell if Peridot was really this weak or if she wasn’t really trying.  

Peridot’s cheeks were warming up, along with Lapis’s hand. The way Peridot’s ass jiggled and the sound of her hand meeting it were almost as good as Peridot’s false protests. Lapis increased the force of her strikes.

“You’re enjoying this, you little weirdo.”

“No, I’m not!”

“Oh really?” She moved her hand down between Peridot’s legs and easily slid her fingers between Peridot’s wet labia.

Peridot’s reaction was immediate--she spread her thighs apart as much she could and pushed her hips back against Lapis’s hand with a cry, back arched, trying desperately to get more contact.

Lapis pulled her hand away and smacked the backs of her thighs, making Peridot shriek, before moving back to her ass.

“You do enjoy this, you freak.” _Smack!_ “Does your Diamond know you like this?” _Smack!_ “Does Jasper?” _Smack!_ “Did you annoy her on purpose hoping she’d bend you over her lap?” _Smack! Smack!_ “Do the Crystal Gems know you like this?” _Smack!_ “I bet Amethyst has noticed. She’s smarter than you think.” _Smack!_

Lapis was getting into a rhythm now, not even slowing down to speak. Peridot’s shouts of protest turned into whimpers and moans and she stopped trying to pull her hands free. Lapis paused to caress Peridot’s ass, waiting until Peridot relaxed slightly before spanking her more, and kept going until Peridot stopped fighting again.

Lapis shook her wrist and stretched out her fingers. Peridot lay relaxed across her lap, breathing hard with her face still turned away. Lapis’s skirt had moved up her legs, in part because of Peridot’s wiggling, and there was a noticeable dampness on one thigh.

“You left a wet spot on me. Fucking gross.”

She let go of Peridot’s wrists and gave her a hard shove. “Get off my lap and clean it up.”

Peridot stumbled to kneeling on the floor and turned towards her. Her face was flushed and her eyes watery, but she was naked, and the doe-eyed look she gave Lapis made her clit twitch.

Peridot obediently shuffled closer, placed her hands on either side of Lapis’s knees without touching them, and licked the damp patch off Lapis’s thigh, then sat back on her heels with a wince.

Lapis slid down the couch cushion, spread her thighs, and phased off her clothes.

Peridot licked her lips and stared at Lapis’s exposed cunt. Oh, this was good.

“You gonna do it or are you just gonna look at it?”

Peridot moved in and Lapis gasped; she hadn’t realized how aroused she was, and it was both electrifying and a relief to have Peridot’s eager mouth on her. She reached down and grabbed two handfuls of Peridot’s hair, and Peridot moaned and looked up at her with those soft eyes again.

Lapis closed her own eyes and let any number of fantasies run through her head--some involving Peridot, some not--until she rocked herself against Peridot’s face and pulled her hair harder, only distantly hearing the noise Peridot made in response, and then she was coming, _oh,_ _yes,_ hard and silent other than her harsh breathing.

She let go of Peridot’s hair and relaxed into the couch and opened her eyes--Peridot was gasping, licking her lips again, Lapis’s orgasm all over her face and dripping onto her tits. One of Peridot’s hand was moving eagerly between her own legs, so wet there were audible slick noises.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Lapis tried to sound harsh, but her heart wasn’t in it this soon after coming.

Peridot’s hand stilled but she moaned, “Please, Lapis.”

“Yeah, c’mon.”

Lapis moved back just enough for Peridot to stand upon visibly-wobbly legs and straddle her knees on either side of Lapis’s thighs, still spread just enough for Lapis to move a hand between them and slip several fingers into Peridot and start thrusting.

“Oh, Lapis, oh! Oh!” Peridot made enough noise for the both of them. She always did. Peridot was nearly bouncing on Lapis’s fingers, her small breasts moving and her thighs twitching, and she leaned over to rest one arm on Lapis’s shoulder for balance and reached the other one down to rub against her own clit, and soon after she cried out and shook as she came, spasming around Lapis’s fingers.

Lapis cleaned them both up with a quick flick of her hand, then wrapped her arms around Peridot and pulled her close. Peridot returned the favor and buried her face in Lapis’s neck while she caught her breath.

Lapis rarely liked to be touched at all, much less given affection. It was only like this, worn out and post-orgasm, that she could not only tolerate it but welcome it, their bare skin touching as they both calmed down. The first few times, she’d told herself that Peridot needed it, and it was true, but Lapis needed this as well. Even if she loathed to admit it.

Speaking of Peridot--she slid one hand down to rub at Peridot’s rear end, and Peridot jumped slightly and hissed.

Lapis murmured, “Was it too much?”

Peridot shook her head, face still in Lapis’s neck. “No. I’ll be fine. Thank you.”

“We should put our clothes back on and get in the hammock. I want a nap.”

“That sounds nice.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know of exactly one piece of fanart of Peridot getting spanked by Lapis, and in retrospect I think I might have been subconsciously remembering it when I first imagined this fic? Anyway it's here (NSFW, obviously):  
> https://blushmallet.tumblr.com/post/146593060867/some-spankinggg-click-commission-all-slots


End file.
